I Was Here
by dance rocker
Summary: Tina wants to be a star more than anything, but lately it seems like it will never happen for her. One-shot. Very angsty.


I Was Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song**

Tina's senior year was coming to a close. The year that was supposed to be her year. That seemed almost laughable now. She felt ridiculous for thinking she would actually get a chance to shine for once. No, that right was always reserved for someone else. Whether it was Broadway bound Rachel Berry, her best friend Blaine Anderson, or, for some reason, newbie Marley Rose.

She entered the vacant auditorium with a heavy heart, wanting to sing on that stage one more time before she graduated, even if there was no one there to hear it. The dismal thought entered her mind that maybe it would be the last time she sang on a stage ever. Shaking the though from her head, she went to turn on the spot light, then made her way to the mic set up in the middle of the stage. She took a moment to relish in the glow of the spotlight. She imagined an audience in front of her, there just to hear her sing. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing a song that seemed eerily perfect for her.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind  
When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

_I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here_

She delivered each word with pure emotion. They were all so true to her. She wanted nothing more than to be a star, to be remembered, but lately it seemed as though that dream would never come true.

_I want to say I lived each day, until I died  
And know that I meant something in, somebody's life  
The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave  
That I made a difference, and this world will see_

_I was here_  
_I lived, I loved_  
_I was here_  
_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_  
_And it was more than I thought it would be_  
_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

She wanted so badly to touch people's lives. If she could have just one person look up to her, or have one little girl to want to be like _her _when she grew up, she would feel like she accomplished something in life and she could die happy.

_I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here_

_I just want them to know_  
_That I gave my all, did my best_  
_Brought someone some happiness_  
_Left this world a little better just because_

_I was here_

It hurt so bad to think that she probably would never become the star she wanted to be no matter how hard she tried or how badly she wanted it. That job would be left to Rachel, as if everyone didn't already know that. Maybe even Marley, she was only a sophomore and brand new to the club, but she had already managed to push Tina, along with the other seniors, into the background. How is it that last year was "the senior's time to shine" but now, during _her_ senior year of course, all anyone seemed to care about were the newbies? Why did they get all of the attention she constantly fought for?

_I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here  
I lived (I lived), I loved  
I was here  
I did (I did), I've done  
I was here  
I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)  
I was here (oh)  
I did, I've done_

_I was here_

She felt tears come to her eyes as she finished the last note. She gazed out at the invisible audience before her. The silence was deafening compared to the wild cheers she dreamed of hearing.

And then, almost as if to taunt her it was that moment the spotlight decided to short out. It was like an unfortunately perfect metaphor for her life. A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, then another, then suddenly she was on her knees, sobbing openly.

Maybe it was time for her to give up. Maybe she should just go to that vet school and forget all about New York and her dreams. She couldn't even be a star in a high school glee club, how could she ever expect to make it in the real world. She couldn't even be the New Rachel, how could she ever expect to become a star as just Tina.

After collecting herself, she left the auditorium and, just like the rest of the world, no one would ever know that she was there_._

**Song used: ****_I Was Here _****by Beyonce**

**I know they already did that song but it just seemed so perfect for her. It seems like everyone always forgets that Tina wants to perform too so I really wanted to give some insight as to how she must be feeling after getting treated so badly for so long. This is my first fic so I would really like some feedback, both good and bad. Please be constructive though, no flames. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
